Sandstorm's Confused Heart
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place between Fire And Ice and Forest Of Secrets. Sandstorm is having internal conflict over her developing feelings for Fireheart. She finds giudance from the most unlikely cat. A good thing can not exist without a bad thing to counter it.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Warriors. I wish I was one, my name would be Rocktail.

**Sandstorm's Confused Heart**

Sandstorm had gotten up early. She'd had a dream...about Fireheart. He'd said he loved her and she felt happy. When she'd woken up, she'd even just layed in her nest for a time, waiting for her heart to stop pounding. Why? He was just a kittypet. A mouse-brained kittypet, and anyway, he loved Spottedleaf, not her.

Fireheart loved Spottedleaf. She would always just be second best to him. Why did knowing that fill her up with anger? How could he love Spottedleaf anyway? Then she thought for a minute. Spottedleaf was kinder and smarter then her and clearly much prettier then her, but she was also recently killed. She was gone and Fireheart needed a shoulder to cry on. Still, Sandstorm couldn't blame him for not loving her. All she ever did was pick on him.

He did save her life. She'd never even thanked him for that. Countless scenarios entered and played out in her head. He could have fallen off the cliff himself, he could have been attacked, he could have been killed any number of ways. He'd risked his own life for her. Why was she so important to him? Did he love her? The idea of that again made her feel happy, why? She couldn't be in love. Not with him at least. Maybe with Dustpelt, Tigerclaw, or even Graystripe. But _Fireheart_? No way, it'd never work.

Hmm. Speaking of Graystripe, she hadn't seen much of him lately. She went looking for him, hoping to get a go-between for herself and Fireheart, or at least someone to talk to. She called his name at first, but soon got lost in the memories of her dream.

_Sandstorm had just caught a vole and had dropped it into the fresh kill pile. The she-cat was somewhat perplex to see that no one seemed to be in the camp today. Even Yellowfang was gone...Odd. She thought she should go out and look for one of her Clanmates. No one was anywhere in the territory._

_Well, they had legs. They must have been moving around . Sandstorm found a large boulder and decided to sun-bath on it for a while. The sent-markings on the borders where fresh, so they had to be somewhere. She was sure her Clanmates would be back in a few. Then he scented him. A ThunderClan tom, but not just any tom, Fireheart._

_Sandstorm looked up to see him. His fur was glowing a gorgeous fiery gold with a brilliant air to it. His deep emerald eyes locked on her, full of love and need._

_"Fireheart..." Sandstorm Mewed. The sight left her breathless and entranced. Her heart pounded and a hot flush overtook her ginger fur. He padded up to her and perched himself on the rock, beside her._

_"I've come to a realization, Sandstorm." Fireheart said. Sandstorm tilted her head, confused. "Spottedleaf is gone. She'll never be comeing back. I know that now." He looked at her._

_Sandstorm didn't know how to reply. She yelled at herself silently to say something. Nothing came to mind. "I love you." Those three words. For a moment she thought he said them, but quickly realized that they'd been spoken in Fireheart's voice. Her head snapped up at him._

_"Wh-what?" Sandstom asked, her voice dripping with fear, hope, wonder, and udder bliss, all at the same time._

_"I love you, Sandstorm." He purred as he licked her cheek._

_"Fireheart...I..I love you, too." Sandstorm purred._ _She pressed her head to his chest. Now, she was happy that only her and Fireheart were hear, with nobody els to ruin their moment._

_"Sandstorm."_

_"Sandstorm."_

"Sandstorm!" A voice snapped her out of it. She looked to see a slender silver tabby she-cat. "Sandstorm, you almost crossed to border into RiverClan territory. Please be more careful."

"Sorry, Silverstream." Sandstorm bowed her head slightly in respect to the kit of Crookedstar. "I guess I was just...Day dreaming." She tried, but couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"What could have been going through your head that had you so happy?" The RiverClan warrior asked.

"Huh?"

"Sandstorm, your purring was louder then a monster! You can't tell me that you weren't enjoying whatever your day dream was." Silversteam said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Besides that, you had the biggest grin I'd ever seen on your face."

"Have you seen ether Fireheart or Graystripe?" Sandstorm asked, choosing not to answer her question. The two talked from their sides of the border. As long as Sandstorm stayed in ThunderClan territory and Siverstream stayed in RiverClan territory, no rules were broken.

"No." Silverstream lied. Sandstorm knew when someone was lying. It was sort of a sixth since for her. By the look given to her by the other she-cat, Silverstream knew she'd been caught. "OK. Graystripe and I have been seeing each other."

"WHAT?" Sandstorm jumped. "You can't do that! It's not allowed!"

"I know, but we just can't help it! Please keep it a secret, I'm begging you!" Normally, Sandstorm would report this, but she'd been under a lot of stress lately and agreed to keep it a secret.

"Silverstream, why did you save Graystripe?" The pale ginger cat asked. She'd seen Graystipe fall into the river and saw Silversteam save him. For a reason that she'd forgotten now, she chose to keep quiet about it.

"Because I love him. Why?" Silversteam asked, licking a paw thoughtfully.

"Well, during our Clans last battle, Fireheart saved me. He could have died." Sandstorm meowed, her voice over flowing with fear at such a thought.

"Sounds to me like he really cares about you." Silverstream said.

"But I'll I've ever done was be mean to him. He can't, there's just no way!" Sandstorm stressed. "I don't know what happened anymore. Dustpelt was my best friend but he didn't even lift a paw to help me, but Fireheart. He left his battle for me in a heartbeat. After that..." She trailed off, pausing for a moment. Suddenly, words begun flowing out of her mouth. "Why should he settle for me? He could have any she-cat he wanted, with that wonderfully colored fur and those beautiful deep green eyes. And he's so kind and strong..." After that, she started to purr wildly again.

"Do you love him?"

"W-what?" Sandstorm asked, once again snapped out of her romantic day dream by the RiverClan she-cat.

"Fireheart, do you love him?" Silverstream repeated calmly.

"I-I think...I do. But I'll never work." Sandstorm meowed. Her voice was shaky.

"Graystripe and I are braking every rule of the Warriors Code by doing what we're doing. Fireheart knows about us and he undertands, I think. Regardless of that, I'm sure Fireheart would understand if you just tell him."

"Tell who what? AAHH!" Graystripe appeared, seeing Sandstorm.

"Perfect! Graystripe, do you want me to keep your secret?" Sandstorm challenged.

"What do you want?" He asked. Sandstorm was unfazed when the best friend of the tom she loved narrowed his eyes at her.

"I won't snitch on you two if you tell me this. Dose Fireheart talk about me much?" Sandstorm asked.

"That's all?" Graystipe asked. Not that it hadn't come as a shock to Graystripe. Sandstorm was usually so mean to them, now she wanted to know what Fireheart though of her? She was one strange little kitty.

"Dose he?" The she-cat begged. Graystripe and Silverstream knew that she was desperate for answers. For a few rabbit-hops, he thought of not telling her anything, as revenge for all the mocking and verbal abuse he and his best friend suffered at her and Dustpelt's paws. But no. He was better then that. He would just tell her.

"Well, not especially, but how did you find us out?"

"Not important. I won't tell anyone about you two, but I need some guidance first."

"Graystripe! Silverstream!" Fireheart ran up to the two. Then he saw Sandstorm, but she ran away before he could talk to her. "Where'd Sandstorm go? I wanted to ask her something." The young toms ears fell in disappointment.

"What?" The two asked together.

"Well, I know that Spottedleaf is gone forever and there's no point in pinning about it forever. If Spottedleaf were still alive, I'm sure she'd what me to be happy. I also realized how much Sandstorm means to me. I know she doesn't like me much, but I can't help it. I'm in love with her and want to asked her to be my mate." Fireheart explained. It wasn't until Sandstorm was about to fall to her death that Fireheart realized jut how precious she was to him. At his words, Graystripe silently wished him luck, he'd need it, and Silverstream was delighted for Sandstorm.

Sandstorm was behind a tree and heard everything. She bolted away, happier then ever before. There was no hurry. She'd tell him when she was ready. She did love him. If he risked his life for her when their were so many other ThunderClan cats in need, had must have cared for her. On top of that, what he'd just said. She couldn't wait!

Friends, romances, enemies, and rivalries. No matter what, all things move toward the future. As there are meetings, there are also partings. Where one thing falls, another grows. Maybe noit what was their before, but somthing new and wonderful all the same. A good thing can never exist without a bad thing to counter it. A young cat called Sandstorm had once learned this all to well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I wish I had a tail...Review.


End file.
